Dear Miss H
by Moon Gazer
Summary: When asked to write a paragraph on what makes her happy, Serena ends up writing more than she ever realized she would.


Miss H,  
  
It doesn't take much to make me happy, really. A cup of cocoa, something   
funny to read, and fuzzy slippers. Internet access is great, but something I can live   
without. Don't get me wrong, I love computers. Yeah, me. But they're awfully hard   
(and heavy) to cuddle up with. Ami doesn't seem to think so, but hers is smaller than   
Luna while mine, extra gadgets and all, rivals the size of a small Shetland pony.  
So, where was I? Oh yeah, things that make me happy. Well, having my hair   
brushed is pretty high on the list. I love my hair and I love keeping it well brushed. A   
little stuck up of me, I suppose, but everyone's entitled to a personal vanity, or so Lita   
says.  
You know, I have to wonder why you ask us such personal questions. I mean,   
isn't that a little bit nosy? Well, you're a teacher; I suppose you've earned the right.  
What else makes me happy? Music…well performed music, that is. Chad   
doesn't count. Good music sends shivers down my spine. I like to sing, but I'm not   
anything special in that area. Mina and Rei are though.  
Talking, or more appropriately, arguing with Darien. I can't exactly say that   
it makes me happy, but whatever that feeling is, it's close. I'm sure it doesn't make   
him happy though. Sourpuss.  
He really is an awful grump. I bet you'd look at him and think 'What a nice   
young man.' I don't know why he's so mean. He just is, I guess. Andrew says I'm   
just not giving him a chance. Maybe he's right. It wouldn't be the first time he was.  
I'm not sure why I put arguing with Darien on here. I'm supposed to write   
about what makes me happy. Arguing with him makes me excited, flustered, angry,   
annoyed, and a whole lot of other things that have nothing to do with being happy.   
Well…there was that one time he was nice to me, after I saved him from an attack of   
the Andrew kind.  
You don't know about that, do you? Andrew's a self-made matchmaker. Well,   
ya see, Andrew got the notion into his head that Darien liked this girl in his English   
class. Not like I care or anything, but of course, I couldn't let a chance like that go by,   
and made some remark or another. I don't remember what. It doesn't take much to get   
us going, and by the time we were done arguing, Andrew dropped the subject in   
disgust with some ridiculous comment on how we deserved each other.  
Anyway, there I am, sitting, when all of a sudden, Darien's saying thanks.   
Are you as confused as I was? Probably not. You're an adult. You just have this way   
of knowing things. Well, he's saying thanks (Andrews been on his back about that   
girl for a while) and then he smiles.  
Let me tell you, sourpuss or not, that guy has a nice smile. It's a shame he   
doesn't use it more often. Now don't get me wrong. It's not like I saw him smile and I   
was suddenly infatuated or anything. Yeah, right…but I'm getting totally off   
subject and contrary to popular belief, I do like to try and pass.  
So…things that make me happy. That incident with Darien made me happy. I   
don't really like fighting or bickering…speak of the Devil, guess who just walked in?   
I'll have to finish this later, Miss H.  
Well he's been and gone. There's something that makes me happy. Getting   
our daily squabble out of the way. It'd make me a lot happier if we didn't have them   
at all, but who am I kidding? Oh, wonderful, he's back. Must have forgotten his   
wallet or something…  
Well that was interesting. He insulted me (as usual) but I just ignored him   
(not usual. Hey, I have a paper to write!). I don't think he knew quite what to do. That   
confused look on his face was kind of cute, though I don't suppose it made me happy.   
I'd better get back on subject.  
Being with my friends makes me happy. Rei, Ami, Mina, and Lita are some   
of the best people I could have asked to meet. I admit, there have been times we haven't   
gotten along, especially Rei and I. Like there was that one time she dated Darien.   
That most definitely does not fall under the happy category. I wasn't really   
jealous…I'm not sure what I was.  
Well, Miss H., I'm sure you've heard more about me than you've ever wanted to   
know. This was only supposed to be a paragraph and I've turned it into four pages.   
Oh well, no doubt I'll have lost it by tomorrow morning. Probably during my   
morning rush to school.  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
Serena Tsukino 


End file.
